


倒醋

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Relationships: 光贾可
Kudos: 5





	倒醋

贾可走出双剑师行会的时候看到了靠在墙边的光。他们并没有约好今晚，但那道感受到他的目光后随即投射过来的视线几乎让他确信光就是在等自己。他有点意外，揉揉鼻子向那个看不清表情的的男人走过去。  
  
“嘿，在这儿站着干嘛。”贾可眨眨漂亮的蓝色眼睛，光没有回答，奇怪，他平时不是这种沉默的人。贾可回想了一下今天发生的事，恍然大悟一般笑了起来，“我知道了，是肚子饿了对不对，刚才说以后和胧一起去吃好吃的，你是等不及了吧，没想到你这么大的人了还这么小孩子脾……”  
  
话还没说完，贾可被光一把拉进了没有光亮的死角里。光没有说话，只是强硬地把贾可挤在墙边用力吻他。不同于从前带着情欲的诱惑或是安抚性的亲吻，这个吻近乎野蛮了，似乎带着些怒气，用到的更多的是牙齿而不是舌头，贾可勉勉强强地回应，却又摸不清光的来意，手抵上光的肩头想要推开他，可善于灵巧的双剑师在力气上自然是敌不过每日挥舞双手剑的暗黑骑士，光轻轻松松用制住了他的挣扎，一只手抓住他的双手手腕按在墙上，另一只手则从他半敞的领口伸进去，捏住了他微微发硬的乳头。“唔……”光的手指过于冰冷，在胸前这颗可怜的果实上来回揉捏挤压，很快就让它挺立起来。“你怎么回……”贾可的责问没能出口，光舐咬他的下唇，发着狠地吸着他的舌头，他根本没办法在这种情况下说话，带着怒气的话只能化作了细软的呜咽，周围的空气似乎也被这个粗暴的吻掠夺一空，贾可尝到了一点铁锈味，两个人纠缠交融的津液顺着他的嘴角流下，滴在了锁骨上。贾可的身体因为缺氧而变得绵软，就在他快要支撑不住的时候，光毫无征兆地结束了这个吻，贾可带着伤口被吮吸过头的舌尖吐在外面，被抽掉骨头一般倒进光的怀里。他像溺水的人抓住浮木一样紧紧攀住光的胸口，颤抖着大口呼吸了许久才慢慢恢复过来。  
  
“你……你受了什么刺激无缘无故过来折腾我？”  
“……”  
“你他妈别不说话！”  
  
光忽然近乎温柔地把贾可抱在怀里，手一下一下顺着他后脑的褐色短发，像在抚摸某种柔软的小动物。  
  
“……谁让你把衣服给胧穿的。”  
“……哈？”贾可以为自己听错了。但光显然没在开玩笑，他手臂发力箍紧了怀里的人，贾可觉得自己肺部的空气又被挤出去了不少，“而且还当着我的面那么关心他，你可真是长本事了啊。”  
  
  
贾可不知道自己是怎么晕晕乎乎跟着光回到了自己的房间，等到反应过来的时候，他已经跪在了床边，身侧是光的长腿，面前是他再熟悉不过的肉刃，那东西已经相当硬了，前端吐出清液，想到这东西塞进自己身体里的触感，贾可觉得自己被光细细开发过的身体已经起了些反应。“别愣神啊，”光握住自己硬得滴水的性器，羞辱性地用它去拍打贾可的脸颊，发出充满肉欲的清脆拍打声，“鉴于你还没怎么意识到擅自把衣服给别的男人穿和关心别的男人的后果，这是惩罚，含住。”贾可顺从地将肉刃吃进嘴里，这对他来说并不算是什么惩罚，他和光为了解决生理需求时常会滚在一起，两个人都是血气方刚的年纪，玩点什么花样也不新鲜，口交不是什么新奇的玩法，他熟练地用舌尖沿着头部的沟壑舔了几圈，吮吸之后用混合着津液和体液的舌头舔湿柱身，手指圈住没被照顾到的根部缓缓撸动，然后把头埋下去让肉刃尽可能深地进入自己的口腔，头部抵到喉头软肉的瞬间他听到光难耐的喘息声，口中的性器似乎又硬了几分，他知道这是光喜欢的。他不觉得自己是什么淫荡的体质，但舔着男人的性器让他的身体难以抑制地苏醒过来，贾可空闲的那只手伸向自己身下，想要抚慰自己半勃的情欲，却被光一把按住。  
  
“都说了是惩罚，怎么能这么轻易就让你爽呢。”光抚摸着贾可后脑的手突然发力，抓住他的头发用力按下去，贾可毫无准备地被迫给光做了个深喉，光又恶劣地把腰一挺，贾可觉得自己被光操进了喉咙里，生理性的干呕令他呛咳不已，但身体里又有种莫名的快感升腾而起，被迫塞进了男人肉刃的喉咙挤出几声走了调的叫声，听起来甜腻又放荡。光将性器抽出一些好让贾可保持呼吸，他在温热湿润的口腔里浅浅地抽插，身下的男人还在卖力舔弄吞吐着自己的性器，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛早就被泪水打湿，眼圈红红的样子让光恨不得马上就射在上面。可这并不是他计划的一部分。贾可的眼神有些失焦，沾染了前液和雄性气息的舌尖吐在外面，看起来色情极了。光用指腹擦掉他的眼泪，不用想他都能知道贾可的小穴现在肯定湿得一塌糊涂，那个入口早就被他操熟了，就算现在他直接提枪插进去也不会太困难，但一想到今天贾可那件品味糟糕的衣服穿在别的男人身上的样子，还有贾可一边说着薄命脸一边担心别人的表情，他心中的邪念就暴涨起来。“想被操吗。”贾可口中依然被塞得满满当当，肉刃前端在他的脸颊上顶出一个鼓包，只能含糊不清地唔唔几声作为回应。“那好，自己扩张。”贾可停止了吞吐，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛向上看向他，光只是看着他这幅模样就觉得不行了，可还是耐着心向他解释，“就像我之前做的那样，用手指把你的后面操开，我们做过那么多次，很简单的吧。”  
  
真是见鬼了，这人今天怎么醋劲这么大。贾可并不是没有用手玩过后面，但当着光的面还是第一次，他心里有点抗拒，但身体的渴望在支配上占了上风。他扯下裤子，把手伸向腰后，那里果然早就湿得不行，淫水把穴口打得湿透，还有更多的从洞口流了出来，连大腿根都湿得黏糊糊的。贾可嘴里还吃着光滚烫的性器，他不自觉地滚动喉头吞咽了一下，将两根手指插进了自己的入口。里面比他想象中还要湿滑，渴望被填满的穴道刚感受到入侵的异物就将它紧紧咬住，他曲起手指在里面抽插搅弄，带出咕啾咕啾的水声，他试图去寻找那个能让自己更爽的一点，但无论如何手指也不得要领，贾可微微皱起眉，塞了第三根手指进去，手上的动作越发急躁，前面还不忘用舌头伺候着光被他含住的肉刃。“唔……哈……”洞口已经汁水淋漓，贾可的忍耐似乎也已经到了极限，沾满淫水的手指像剥开果实一样分开臀肉，将红艳的穴口暴露在空气中，他吐出光的性器，舌尖在头部讨好似的轻轻划了两圈，“好了……你快点。”  
  
贾可跪在地上，双腿被光挤开，整个人被光圈在墙角里，两腿分开的姿势让他有些不舒服，他试图站起来换个轻松点的姿势，但光并不允许他这么做，他欺身上前把怀里的人压在墙壁上，不由分说地把肉刃塞进了那个柔软烂熟的洞口。“唔……等等……太深了！”虽然被填满的感觉贾可并不陌生，但这种完全没尝试过的体位还是让他紧张得整个人颤抖起来，光并不留给他喘息的时间，填满穴道后马上腰部发力操干起来，肉刃深深浅浅地在湿软的小穴里冲撞，难以言喻的快感从身下顺着脊椎直冲脑海，一时之间贾可被顶得连声音都发不出来，只能趴在墙上任由光将他身下的洞口操得越发泥泞。早在给光口交时就硬起来的乳头在激烈的动作之下不断摩擦墙壁，红肿得像是烂熟得要流出暗红汁液的野莓果，贾可吃痛，指腹抚摸上去轻轻揉捏，痛觉中夹杂着一丝被抚慰的快感，他开始随着光的动作发出充满情欲的喘息。光突然狠狠抽插起来，他似乎是发现了贾可手上的小动作，空出一只手来用包裹住贾可抚慰着乳头的手胡乱揉捏着，带着潮红的白皙乳肉被捏得乱七八糟，从贾可的指缝间挤压出柔软的弧度，他的声音逐渐不受控制，呻吟声也越发甜腻。他想要站起来逃跑，但是被大大分开的双腿根本使不上力，整个人被光禁锢在了这方小小的墙角前，只能任由光发狠地折腾他。光低下头去亲吻他肩膀上凸起的一小块骨头，把那块皮肤舔得湿淋淋的。“别太大声啊，你也不想被维·凯碧他们听到吧。”说完又恶劣地重重一顶，贾可差点要尖叫出来了，可想到住在隔壁的伙伴们，只能拼命压抑住喘息，气息在喉咙里摩擦出像是哭泣一样的呜咽，听起来像是被操哭了一样可怜。光感受到他胯间顶着的屁股紧绷不已，他伸手在上面捏了两把，又一巴掌打了上去。“……呜！”贾可直接射了，精液沾满了小腹，甚至有几滴溅到了乳尖上，深红的果实上挂着几点粘稠的乳白色，看起来淫靡极了。光注意到怀里的人突然身体一颤，然后开始像被抽空了氧气一样拼命喘息着，手向前探去，果然摸到一片滑腻。  
  
“这可不行啊，惩罚期间没经过允许就射了，要多加一项。”  
  
贾可被高潮的快感击得昏昏沉沉，他还没来得及回过头去向光索要一个亲吻，身体就猛地腾空——光抽出性器，把他抱了起来，突如其来的失重感让贾可有些不安，手脚都软绵绵的他只能环住了光的脖子，双腿也极度缺乏安全感的环绕在光的腰间。光感觉到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋靠在了自己肩上，头发湿乎乎的，像落水的小动物，他觉得很可爱，于是用脸颊靠过去蹭了蹭。他什么也没做，就这样安静地抱了贾可一会儿。贾可渐渐从眩晕感中恢复过来，房间里很安静，他窝在光温暖的怀抱里，耳边只有两人交缠的呼吸声，他感觉舒服极了，身体磨蹭着，靠在光的肩上发出了小狗一样的呜呜声。光本来就还硬着，被这么一磨蹭就更难耐了，虽然他的气已经消了，但不做完整套实在是对不起此刻如此可爱的贾可。他保持着拥抱的姿势把贾可抵在墙上，冰冷粗糙的触感让他从温暖舒适的昏沉中清醒了一点，光伸手捏捏他手感很棒的屁股，手指探向刚才紧咬着他的小洞，那里还是热的，摸上去有点肿，乱糟糟流出来的体液已经半干了，黏糊糊的，洞口不规律地一张一合，好像还在期待着被什么东西再次填满。光把手指挤进去随意搅弄了几下，洞口很快就再次湿润，他把贾可轻轻抱起，借着他的体重将性器操了进去。“嘶……你怎么还来……”贾可似乎是有点疼，但身体的本能让他顺从地吞下了这根肉刃，温暖柔软的穴肉不知疲倦地贴了上去，吸得光发出一声满足的喟叹，他缓缓抽送起来，“当然接着来了，我可还没射。”操弄之下贾可又硬了起来，光深深顶进去的时候硬挺的肉刃和两人的小腹紧紧贴合在一起，前液在皮肤上牵扯出淫欲的细丝。  
  
第二次贾可射得很快，被抱着操实在太深，陷于情欲的敏感躯体在光猛烈的攻势之下迅速沦陷了。光其实也要接近顶点了，他把贾可放到床上，俯下身含住贾可红肿的乳头，把果实舔得水光淋漓，然后把他的双腿抬到肩上开始最后的冲刺。他凑过去吻了贾可，轻柔地含住他柔嫩的唇瓣，用牙齿衔住轻轻舐咬，“我能射在你嘴里吗，我想你用上面的嘴吃下去。”贾可没有说话，只是微微张开嘴以示回应。光将性器抽出来抵在贾可唇边，抓起贾可的手为自己手淫，贾可抬眼看向光，泛着水光的蓝眼睛里一片迷蒙，他忍不住含住那个头部吮吸了两下，然后邀请般的伸出了舌头。任谁看到这幅场景都不会把持得太好，光也不例外，他加重了手上的动作，把性器更加往前送了送，“全部射给你。”贾可果然用舌头很好的接住了光射出来的东西，他嘴里吃满了精液，还意犹未尽地用湿滑的舌头去舔了性器的头部，像是要用嘴把它清理干净似的。他滚动喉头将嘴里的东西全部吞了下去，舌尖在嘴唇上舔了一圈，挂着白浊的睫毛微微颤抖，像是要睡着一样垂了下去。光帮他整理了一个比较舒服的姿势，俯下身去舔了那双湿漉漉的眼睛，然后慢慢把他抱在了怀里。  
  
  
第二天贾可一觉睡到了中午。他睁开眼睛的时候房间内还是一片昏暗，显然是窗帘被人拉住了。他想要起身，可稍微一动腰和下身就被牵扯得一片酸痛，他认命地倒回床上。罪魁祸首正坐在床边，脸上带着藏不住的笑意看着他。餐桌上摆着牛奶和俾斯麦三明治，一定是新鲜出炉的，他已经闻到香气了。光看到他醒了，拉开窗帘，俯下身来给了他一个带着奶茶甜味的早安吻。利姆萨罗敏萨的阳光洒在他们身上，空气都变得暖洋洋的。  
  
“贾可，”光吃着从贾可嘴里抢来的小半块三明治，声音含含糊糊的，“说实在的，你什么时候搬来和我一起住吧，到时候想怎么叫就怎么叫，也不用忍着了。”贾可一脚踹翻了他的椅子，“滚啊！”


End file.
